This application is for an Extramural Associates Research Development Award (EARDA); Faculty Research Enhancement Support Program (FRESP) on behalf of Smith College. The application seeks to establish an Office of Research Development within the Clark Science Center with the intent to support research opportunities for students and funding opportunities for faculty at Smith. To this end, the College is nominating Dr. Philip Peake to participate in the 10-week residency training component of the FRESP Program. Upon returning from this training, Dr. Peake will be given full authority to establish and develop the Office of Research Development to serve all of the sciences at Smith, but with special emphasis on the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Smith College is the largest liberal arts institution in the country devoted to the education of women. The science departments at Smith are rapidly growing both in terms of service to students and general productivity. The rapid growth of our programs and departments is most clearly witnessed in the College's recent commitment to build a new Science Center complex. The Office of Research Development is viewed as a timely and critical complement to the expanding presence of science and research at Smith.